Salon Love
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Zexion is a shampooer at a Salon. He has been crushing at this recent client, Namine. Namine begins to notice so will love bloom? Will Zexion go for it? T for language. R&R.


-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Naminé walked in her favorite salon. Venus 'even the gods are jealous'. Catchy no? She loved the place and the atmosphere.

Her white flip-flops flapped up and down as she entered inside. Shimmering gold like walls, posters, and everything sparkling. She was memorized and smiled to herself. _'I am treating myself today!'_ she thought happily

"Excuse me? I have a appointment," she said a bit quietly and nervous. She wasn't the best talker. The lady had blue hair and bright blue eyes as she popped her bubble gum "oh. The girl who wanted everything right? Man! Pamper yourself why don't you. You are in luck! Our best shampooer is in now. Go right over there near that guy in grey lavender hair Kay?"

Naminé walked over to the man tapping his shoulder "excuse me. I need my hair washed" the man turned around. He felt his legs go to jello staring at her. She was finally here near him. After all these years of watching afar, she was finally here for him.

Zexion gave a slow smile "hey. Naminé right? Just sit right down and I'll be right with you" he was so going to kill Aqua for this. He marched toward Aqua giving a glare. Aqua giggled, "don't be such a girl. Do her shampoo like the professional you are and woo her. Maybe hair pulling is what she likes" she winks

Zexion face turned red as he smacked himself "please do not speak anymore. I will kill you for this later by trapping you with Dictionaries and science channels" Aqua faked gasped as Zexion left off to her.

Her.

Angel.

The gods were already jealous of her.

He remembered when she had just first walked in that fine day. He thought she was any ordinary girl who needed their things done then leave in a snap. She wasn't. She spoke in a quiet manner and her voice had tender love in it.

His heart stopped when she smiled at him. People usually found him odd because he worked in a salon. Also assumed he was gay which is not true. They needed a shampoo boy and he had skill or so Aqua tells him. Naminé didn't find him odd but smiled. Since then he has been waiting for her to come in.

Now he was in the present. He was going to touch her angelic hair. He closed his eyes as he stepped closer breathing in her scent of ocean skies. _'Thank you god for sending this beautiful angel'_ he thought.

He put the temperature to a warm temperature and begins lathering her hair massaging her scalp. He closed his eyes as his hands did the magic.

Naminé wanted to fall asleep on these hands. She would have never guessed he would have such god like hands. _'I'm falling asleep…'_ she thought in her head as she completely relaxed.

'_Her hair is so soft'_ he thought as he ran his fingers through her blonde strands of hair. It was pure silk in his fingers and he couldn't get enough of this.

"How long you gonna keep her in the shampoo bowl Zex? It's been 10 minutes already!" Aqua yelled throughout the whole salon. Zexion's face lit up as he rinsed her hair in a nervous matter. _'It didn't feel like 10 minutes but only a few minutes'_ he thought as he dried her hair.

Axel (a hairstylist) blow dried it and combed through her hair in complete silence. Zexion sat down watching her get pampered from manicures to pedicures. He wondered if she was thinking of him just like how he was thinking of her.

Naminé couldn't let the feeling out of head. Literally. She wondered how his fingers would feel on her body and not just the head. She shivered at the thoughts passing through her as a girl named Kairi did her nails.

After her nails were done she was heading out the door. She paid by credit car and she watched Zexion as he sat on the chair chatting with her hairstylist Axel. She often spoke with Axel and had a weird conversation with him.

"_You are totally star struck from that shampoo girl. I can see it. Was that your first?" he asked. Blowing drying another part as Naminé waited until he turned it off then answered "yeah. I didn't know he had such hands"_

_He smirked "just imagine what else they could do" he laughed as Naminé blush darkens a bit "naughty girl. Come back ok? Zexion notices you"_

That statement made her questionable as she continued to stare at them until Zexion sensed someone watching him as he turned to see Naminé. His breath caught just a bit as she glowed with her blue eyes dancing on him. She turned away as she took her credit card and left in a hurry.

Zexion breathed out feeling dull "…can I go?''

Kairi giggled pinning her hair in a bun "you are too cute. All sad because Naminé left you" she painted her nails a bright pink giving a smile to him.

Axel sighed, "Why don't you quit being a coward and ask her out? You can just woo her with your god like hands" he combed his hair in the mirror fixing errors. "You can end up having a girlfriend like me. I got a hot date tonight"

Aqua scrunched her face "with Larxene? What do you see in her? I've just got flirters who come in here like about…right…now" she pointed her head as a tall man with brown hair and a short dark blonde walked in. Aqua learned their names as Terra and Ven.

"Hey guys. What is it this time?" she asked as she filed her nails. She did love her flirters but when will one of them ask her out? She waited as they began their normal conversation.

"Hello? Back to me? Can I go?" Zexion asked frowning. "No one is coming in so I just want to go and leave"

Axel put his hand on his shoulder "look Zexion. I know I shouldn't put my nose in your business but be a man for once. Probably that is why everyone thinks your gay and not just by working in the salon. You are a pansy" he flicked his head. Zexion rubbed the red mark frowning deeply. _'Bastard'_ he thought.

He grabbed a bucket filling it with water and poured it on Axel "pansy this!" he made a small noise as he ran out the salon knowing he was going to get it later. Axel scoffed watching his red hair limp "you are so paying for that Zexy" he smirked then frowned having to do his hair again.

Zexion never talked to girls so of course he would react to this. It wasn't his fault. Sure he had hands but he needed more than that to have courage to talk to Naminé. What surprised him was to see Naminé sitting on a bench as if she was waiting for someone.

He blinked as he stared at her then Naminé turned smiling "hey. Want to go for some coffee?" Naminé would never do this with just anyone but she felt something mysterious about the shampooer.

Zexion nodded as Naminé stood up smiling "then lets go!" she cheered taking his hand leading him near a coffee shop. Zexion smiled slightly as she was talking fast to him as they sipped coffee.

"I was confuse what Axel said to me in the salon. I wanted to ask," she said leaning towards him. Zexion mentally said _he will be hurt later._

"Yes…what is it?"

"He said you notice me. Do you?" her blue hues widen in curiosity and he felt his face flame but tried to keep it away.

He coughed "I do notice you. You are our regular customer," he answered. It sounded a bit cold but he didn't want to appear like a stalker of some kind.

"That's it? Nothing else?" she asked trying to get him to budge. _If only Axel was here then he can say something to Zexion_ she said to herself.

Her wishes were answered. Axel had a burrito and a coffee in his hand staring at them.

"He likes you. Can't you tell?" Axel answered as he stood by their table. His hairs neatly in place as he smirked at Zexion thinking to himself, _take that! That's what happens when you mess with me._

Zexion was tongue tied as he saw Naminé's reaction. He wanted to burn Axel, no…kill him. Murder. He grit his teeth as his face flamed as he covered it with his hair.

She laughed, "Is that all? Why didn't you tell me the truth? I found you interesting" she smiled freely

His grey eyes widen at her "what…?"

Axel rolled his green orbs smacking Zexion's face with a burrito. Burrito pimp smack- 50 points!

"She is damn saying that she is okay with it. Grow some and ask her out," he hissed at him

Zexion rubbed his cheek wiping sauce on his face more "…this is beyond weird but will you like to go out with me?"

She smiled excited "yes!"

"Don't do anything I will do" Axel winked playfully seeing the couple in their own world. He smirked seeing that Naminé was close enough and scooted her chair close to his making them kiss.

He laughed running away knowing he will be tortured with knowledge and science channels tomorrow. Zexion and Naminé turned red but smiled at each other.

Who knew it start in a salon?

-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** okay. I had this in my file and decided to finish it. I would love a review even if it is just a word but yeah. Shampoo love~ I come up with weird ones. Haha! Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
